


Just another night before war

by Neve83



Series: Under The Skin [4]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Fanfiction, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha before head back to troubles.<br/>Inspired by "Sotto la pelle" by Callie Stephanides.</p><p>(HD version on my tumblr <a href="http://monkey-hands.tumblr.com/">monkey-hands</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another night before war

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sotto la pelle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556305) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



 

Clint and Tasha, Iran's night. Because just the two of them could find a bit of Heaven in Teheran.

 

 


End file.
